Notice Me
by Versya
Summary: Meminta perhatian itu tidak sulit kok, Drable SasuNaru, Dedicated for #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction


**Disclaimer** :

 **Manga and Anime Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Notice Me belong to Versya-Chan ^^**

 **SasuNaru**

 **T**

 **Fluffy (gayakin :D)**

 **Dedicated for #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Drable, kurang manis XD, BoysLove, Typo.**

 **Note: Drable ini saya buat atas dasar kesukaan saya pada karakter buatan Masashi Kishimoto, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan maupun menjatuhkan karakter MK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui apakah kekasihmu sedang dalam _mood_ baik atau tidak. Jika ia terlihat memainkan _smartphone_ digenggamannya sedangkan ada dirimu yang dengan penuh harapan menanti diperhatikan, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kekasihmu sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Seolah tuli, Naruto tak mengindahkan panggilan pemuda bersurai _raven_ di depannya.

Tak habis akal, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa panjang dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di _single_ sofa. Menyamankan diri duduk di pinggiran sofa kemudian memeluk Naruto dari belakang yang dengan segera mendapat tepisan dari Naruto.

"Oh ayolah Dobe, apa spesialnya 14 Februari, _valentine_ , ataupun hari kasih sayang? Aku mencintaimu setiap waktu," mimik frustasi tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya frustasi, Sasuke mengikuti langkah demi langkah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau," menyerah, Sasuke mendesah pasrah di depan kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kaki Naruto kembali melangkah menuju ke tempat semula -ruang keluarga. Mempertemukan pantat sekalnya pada sofa panjang berwarna _orange_.

"Kalau begitu sekarang makan," paksa Naruto menunjuk coklat putih yang tergeletak pasrah di meja.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kering, dengan berat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sofa panjang tempat kekasihnya berada.

 _Onyx_ nya melirik pada _sapphire_ yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Naruto, kau tahu kenapa perang ninja bisa terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang menimbulkan raut heran pada wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena Madara -ah tidak, Obito mendeklarasikan perang. Oh, dan kau juga membantunya, walaupun kau hanya dimanfaatkan sih," jawab Naruto panjang lebar mengingat _anime_ yang mereka bintangi bersama.

"Salah," tukas Sasuke yang membuat _sapphire_ Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto penuh tuntutan.

Sasuke menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya, memberi isyarat agar Naruto mendekat.

Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan menyiapkan telinganya tepat pada bibir sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Naruto padanya dan melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan memandang lamat-lamat Naruto. "Karena kau terlalu ceroboh, jika kau tidak jatuh pada pesonaku, perang ninja tidak akan terjadi. Perang ninja hanya alibi untuk menutupi kedekatan kita, supaya kita bisa bersatu baik di dunia ninja maupun di dunia nyata," terang Sasuke dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto kembali.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima dan memukuli Sasuke yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hey," Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak melayangkan tinju pada dadanya. "Kau boleh memukul wajahku, tapi jangan jantungku. Tidak masalah jika wajahku hancur, tapi akan menjadi masalah jika jantungku hancur, siapa yang akan melindungimu?"

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Baka!" sungut Naruto dan beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur telah terbebas dari coklat _valentine_ di depannya yang kini akan berakhir pada tong sampah.

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading ^^**

 **~Salam Versya**


End file.
